1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a case, and more particularly, to a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
In the present age of information and multimedia, computers, such as servers, workstations, desktop computers, notebook computers, or even industrial computers, have become one of the most indispensable tools in our daily life.
A desktop computer includes a main body, a display, and peripheral devices. The main body further includes a computer case, and various electronic components (for example, a mother board, a central processing unit (CPU), an interface card, and a memory, etc) are disposed inside the computer case. Besides, various storage devices (for example, a hard disk, a floppy disk, and a CD-ROM drive, etc) are also disposed inside the computer case.
However, a computer case should have different structure designs corresponding to different numbers of interface cards and storage devices. For example, the number and positions of openings on a front panel or a rear window of a computer case have to be adjusted according to the numbers of interface cards and storage devices. In this case, the computer case has to be redesigned and remanufactured, which is very costly.